


Something going on in that head of yours?

by dancingdriver



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdriver/pseuds/dancingdriver
Summary: “Are you really gonna marry Odette?”“That’s the dynastic plan.”
Relationships: Rory Gilmore & Logan Huntzberger, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Something going on in that head of yours?

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of what was going on in Rory and Logan’s heads at the Tango place after her dreadful question.

“Are you really gonna marry Odette?” She asks, barely able to lift her head and look him in the eyes.

“That’s the dynastic plan.” He answers, defeat in his look and in his face.

She looks away, hopeful tears won’t fill her eyes. Colin comes to her rescue with one more of his shenanigans. Her bet was on Finn though. Either way she welcomes it.

He keeps his eyes on her longing for an answer, a request, a plead not to do it.

“Tell me not to go. “

“What?”

“Tell me not to get on that plane. Tell me to blow off my father, the paper, the whole Hunztberger destiny. Just tell me I can figure something else out. Just tell me not to go.”

“I can’t do that.”

He remembers other times when he asked her to make him stay, when he asked her to stay with him. It never worked. So he doesn’t ask this time. Not with words at least. If she’d ask him… now that would be a totally different ending. What are they doing? Why is this so hard? They belong together. Here, now. In London, the last couple of years. In Hamburg when they reconnected. When he proposed… They’re meant to be. Why is this so hard? They love each other. Why can’t life be simpler? Why does he have to follow the dynastic plan? Why does he have to have a dynastic plan? “Tell me not to go.” All you have to do is ask, Ace.

She feels the pleading in his eyes. But she can’t do it. He had ask her once before, to come between him and his destiny. She said no that time, and she had to say not this time as well. But she wasn’t losing him then, and she was now. The same way she lost him when he asked her to be his destiny. Was there any solution to their predicament now? She knew there wasn’t. What they had was not right, not like this, it didn’t matter how much they loved each other. It was not right and it had to end. No matter how much it was hurting. No matter how much it would hurt. She could not be part of this new life of his, not like this, and she knew he wouldn’t feel right either. They knew this had to end. “Tell me not to go.” She knew that all she had to do was ask and he’d stay, dynastic plan be damned.


End file.
